


Fire and Match(maker)

by himemiya



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alcohol, Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Toph beats everyone at drinking games, a zukka fic but also a zuko having supportive friends fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himemiya/pseuds/himemiya
Summary: Four years after the end of the Hundred Year War, Fire Lord Zuko has three equally important tasks in front of him. The first: celebrate the summer solstice and his coming-of-age. That means welcoming his friends from around the world and enjoying the parties. The second: run the Fire Nation. That means renegotiating several end-of-war treaties and endless boring meetings. The third: confess his love for Sokka. That means a lot of failed attempts and asking everyone for advice. Yes, everyone.(Ft. a lot of relationship advice, Ambassador Sokka, lovestruck Fire Lord Zuko, Toph wreaking havoc with her diplomatic immunity, Suki just trying to do her job, and Katara and Aang being masters of the surprise arrival. Oh, and Toph invents pong.)
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 301





	Fire and Match(maker)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to my very first Avatar fic! I've been working on this for a month, so I hope you like it. I really wanted to write Zuko interacting with all the major characters.

There are six weeks between the summer solstice and Zuko’s birthday. Both are lavishly marked in the Fire Nation, but none more than this year’s. This is his twentieth birthday, his coming of age. The nation’s new Fire Lord will be a man (at last, he’s sure some of them say).

Privately, Zuko believes he ascended to manhood while fighting in a war. Publicly, he’s happy to mark festive occasions for his country, especially when it involves inviting the movers and shakers of the post-war world. Namely, his friends.

***

“Zuko!” Aang shouts, throwing himself off Appa before the sky bison’s feet have even touched the ground. He air scooters the gap between himself and Zuko and pulls him into a hug. _How is everyone getting taller than me_ , Zuko thinks. Aang pulls back and drops into a bow. “Merry solstice, Hotman!” he crows. _Who says that?_ His face gets serious. “Sorry we can’t stay for the whole six weeks. Katara and I are going to follow a lead we got about a herd of sky bison. We’ll be back in time for your birthday, I swear.”

“We’ll be back early, actually,” Katara says firmly. She smiles warmly at Zuko and pulls him into a hug. “We missed you,” she whispers in his ear.

“I missed you too,” he replies. It’s only now, seeing them, that he feels the emptiness before they showed up. He pulls back. “I’m happy to have you as long as you can stay. Anyway, when did Aang start sprouting?”

“About six months ago!” Aang beams. “I wonder how tall I am compared to Sokka, now!”

“Where is my brother anyway?” Katara says curiously. “I expected to see him by your side.”

Zuko’s chest flutters. “He said he wanted to do some shopping before you two showed up. Get you gifts. We thought you wouldn’t be here until tomorrow.”

Katara scoffs. “And I’m sure he’s definitely not going to come back with gifts for himself.” She grabs his hand and squeezes it. “Negotiations in Sui Harbor were quicker than we expected, so we came here straight away.”

“Where’s Toph?” Aang asks. “I thought your last letter said she got here a couple of weeks ago.”

Zuko sighs. “Toph’s been…in and out. She’s doing a lot of traveling with Mai.” It’s a little freakish, how well the two of them get along, but he can’t complain. Mai’s work reforming the curriculum of Fire Nation schools has taken her to some remote areas with pockets of Ozai loyalists. Even though he trusts her fighting skill, a little backup never hurt. When Aang’s face falters, he’s quick to reassure. “They’re only going around the city now. They’ll be back by tonight.”

“They’d better.” Katara crosses her arms. “You know, this will be the first time I’ve seen Toph since the new year.”

“Well, we’ve all been busy,” Aang says. He wraps an arm around Katara, and the other around Zuko.

“Aang, Katara! Zuko! I want in on this group hug!” Suddenly there’s a muscled arm wrapping around the three of them, squeezing so tightly that Katara rises onto her toes. A heavy cloth bag presses into Zuko’s side.

Sokka pulls back, beaming. “You guys are early! But perfect timing! I got PRESENTS!”

Katara sighs. “Zuko requisitioning an official palace expense account for you was a mistake.”

He puffs up. “It was not a mistake! I’ll have you know that I am a judicious and careful buyer.” He drops into an exaggerated bow toward Aang. “For you, Mr. Avatar, sir, new saddlebags.” He pulls them out of the sack and brandishes them at Aang.

Aang grins. “Wow Sokka! Thanks!”

“For Ms. Southern Waterbending Master, these _exquisite_ puma-goat blankets.” With a flourish, Sokka yanks out a pile of dark red woven blankets. The borders are embroidered with a miniature rendition of a dragon hunt.

“They’re so nice,” Katara says. “Thank you, Sokka.” She pulls him into another hug.

Sokka winks. “Of course, my dear sister.” He turns to Zuko and does a traditional bow. “And of course, for my favorite Fire Lord, new sheathes for your swords!” He thrusts them into Zuko’s hands.

Zuko turns them over. They’re undecorated, but finely crafted, komodo-rhino leather. The inside is lined in blood-red silk. Sokka has excellent (and expensive) taste. Zuko’s heart swells. “They’re perfect,” he says fervently. “I love them.”

Sokka rubs the back of his neck. “I’m glad,” he says softly.

“What did you get yourself?” Katara asks.

“Are you implying I get myself something every time I go shopping?” Sokka winks. “It’s a surprise. You’ll see tonight.”

***

Sokka’s “surprise” turns out to be a vest, made in the style of Fire Nation festival wear but colored with Water Tribe blues. He looks gorgeous. It’s also very soft. Zuko knows this because Sokka has his arms wrapped around Zuko and his face in Zuko’s neck.

“Zukoooo,” Sokka mumbles. He lifts his head up and smiles. His smile is lazy, loose, and beautiful, but the perfect visual effects are somewhat ruined by the pervading scent of baiju.

“How much have you had to drink?” Zuko asks, pressing his lips together to hide a smile. He’s had only the ceremonial rounds; alcohol and diplomats are a dangerous combination. Sokka: example one.

“Just _this_ many,” Sokka says, and he lifts his hands to start counting. He puts down a few fingers, frowns, and starts over. Then he sighs and throws his arms around Zuko again. “See? Barely anything.”

Zuko can’t help the snort that escapes his mouth. “You didn’t even answer.”

Sokka sighs. “It’s a party! It’s the longest day of the year! Not that it matters, so close to the equator.” His next sigh is significantly more mournful. “In the South Pole this time of year, we have a festival to the spirits. It was a lot smaller when I was,” he hiccups, “also smaller, but it’s been bigger since the end of the war. We should go together next year.”

“Alright,” Zuko says. _I would agree to anything you ask_ , he thinks, twisting his fingers into the fabric on Sokka’s back as the other boy tips sideways into him.

“See, this is why I love you, Zuko!” Sokka proclaims, rubbing his face against Zuko’s red robe.

“What?”

“I looooove you, duh.” Sokka hauls himself back onto Zuko’s shoulder and nuzzles into his neck. “One, you’re an _amazing_ friend. My ride or die. Well, one of them. Two, you’re an awesome Fire Lord. Not just because you have me as your advisor. Three, you were bad and then you became good. Thanks for that, because, four, you’re a super powerful bender and swordsman. And you’re super hot. And rich. It’s almost not fair.”

“Hnrgh,” Zuko says. It seems his brain is already on vacation. 

There’s a peal of laughter. “Looks like _someone’s_ having fun,” Suki says, punching Sokka’s shoulder playfully. She winks at Zuko. “Do you need your bodyguard to rescue you, Your Majesty?” She’s doffed her Kyoshi warrior outfit for the celebration, but he sees the glint of her fans in her red hakama. Another warrior—he thinks her name is Biyu—has her arm wrapped around Suki’s waist. They’re both holding glasses of plum wine and smiling fondly at the two of them.

“He does _not_ ,” Sokka slurs. “We’re just two bros, having bro conversation.” He nuzzles his nose into Zuko’s neck. “You know, dude stuff.”

“We’re fine,” Zuko says. His cheeks burn.

Suki snorts like a picken. “Well, us ladies will leave you two to your _dude stuff_.” The bow she shoots at Zuko is, impressively, only slightly off-balance. She knocks her shoulder into Biyu and giggles before the two of them disappear back into the crowd.

Zuko sighs and flags down a member of the palace staff. “Could I please have some plum wine, and,” Sokka presses what is _definitely_ a sloppy kiss into the join of his shoulder, “Um, uh.”

“Water, sir?” The staff member asks, looking at Sokka with an expression Zuko can’t read.

“Yes, please,” Zuko says. He readjusts his arm so Sokka stands more upright.

Quickly, a tray of two glasses and a bottle appear at the table next to his. He offers the water glass to Sokka, who drinks it obligingly. “Ugh,” Sokka says, wrinkling his nose. “This drink tastes watered-down.”

“It’s water,” Zuko says.

“Oh,” says Sokka. He takes another gulp, then another. “You know, this stuff is pretty good.”

The weeks he spent floating on a raft with his uncle, boiling seawater to purify it, flash in his mind. “Yeah, it is.” He lifts his glass of wine to his mouth. Right before he takes a sip, the wine abruptly moves back to the bottom of the glass.

“Have you seen Aang?” Katara says (alcohol and diplomats being dangerous, example two). Her hair is half-undone and cascading down her shoulders. Her collar is askew and sweat beads along her brow. Zuko is pretty sure her kimono is borrowed from Mai—the knives along the sleeves are a dead giveaway. She bends the wine out of his glass and into her mouth, then sends more wine from the bottle into Zuko’s glass. “I haven’t seen him since he asked a pillar to go penguin sledding, and that was thirty minutes ago.” Her eyes flick to Sokka. “It looks like you have your hands full, though. Let me know if you spot him!” She smiles and envelopes both of them in a hug before running off.

Zuko can’t suppress a very unroyal snort. “I didn’t know Aang drank,” he says to Sokka’s body pressed against his side.

“He didn’t, until I challenged him to a contest,” Toph booms behind him. He twists his head and sees that she has a bottle of sake in each hand. “Wanna try? Maybe you’ll be able to keep up.” Suddenly the space in front of her becomes a table with cups at each end. She pulls a clay ball out of her robes. “It’s a new game I made up. We fill the cups with sake and aim the ball at the cup. If my ball gets in your cup, you drink, and I bend the cup back into the table. We take turns throwing and you lose when I get the ball in all your cups.”

Sokka is staring open-mouthed. “How do you play that?” He asks Toph. “You’re blind.”

“He finally remembers,” Toph says drily. “I don’t expect you to keep up, Snoozles, but if you could unhand Sparky maybe he could give me a run for my money.” She cackles. “I doubt it, though.”

“Hey!” Sokka says. He moves to stumble forward and sags into Zuko’s side.

“I think I’m going to put Sokka to bed, actually,” Zuko says. “But, uh, next time?”

The table disappears as quickly as it appeared. “I’m holding you to that, Sparky,” Toph says. “In the meantime, I think I’m going to heckle Sugar Queen while she chases down Twinkletoes. She hasn’t spotted him snoring in the rafters, which is funny, ‘cause he’s fucking up my seismic sense.” She walks off.

“So,” Sokka says, looking up at Zuko from under his lashes. “What’s this about you and me and a bed?”

Oh, sweet Agni. Zuko runs through a morning affirmation in his head before replying. “I mean that _you_ need some rest. And more water. Rest,” he repeats firmly, “by yourself.”

The walk back to Sokka’s chambers is uneventful. Uneventful except for the sloppy, open-mouth kisses that Sokka keeps pressing against Zuko’s neck and shoulders, which are both going straight to Zuko’s groin and filling him with the kind of guilt he hasn’t experienced in a good long while. _He’s drunk_ , his brain hisses. _Yeah, but he’s not body-swapped_ , another part of his brain responds. _You might have a chance_.

Once Sokka is safely snoring in bed, a pitcher of water on his nightstand, Zuko walks back to the party. He takes a moment in the hallway to sink to his knees and put his head in his hands. _If I do have a chance, how do I not screw it up? What do I do?_ The only thing he’s sure of: it needs to be really good.

***

Through some weird trick of their schedules, Ty Lee is the first person he asks for advice. She guards him often. In their few slow hours, they laze on the couches in his chambers and catch up. He asks her, today, how she became a Kyoshi Warrior. He’s curious as to how she went from desperate to stand out to part of uniformed warriors.

“Hmm,” she hums. “Well, I wanted to stand out because I wanted people to pay attention to me. But when I was in prison, I realized that the right people would see me for me, no matter what I was wearing. Those people—your people—will love you for yourself.” Idly, her thumb rubs over her necklace. She gushed over it to Zuko when Mai first sent it. A knife charm hangs from a small gold chain.

“Oh,” Zuko says, inelegantly. _Your people will love you for yourself_. He thinks of Aang and Katara wrapping him in a hug and taking him to an _important Avatar meeting_ that ended up being a showing of _Love Amongst the Dragons_. He thinks of Toph trash-talking next to him at Earth Rumble 5. He thinks of Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee putting him in Kyoshi Warrior garb and sending him to guard his own chambers. He thinks of Sokka’s warm cheek rubbing against his shoulder, hot breath on his ear…

When Zuko comes back to himself, Ty Lee’s face is inches away. “Augh,” he says.

The smile on her face doesn’t reassure him at all: it’s far too wide and knowing. “Zuko, your aura is so cloudy! How can I help?”

“I don’t think you can,” he replies.

“Of course I can,” Ty Lee chirps. “If someone is harassing you, I’ll beat them up. If this is about one of the fuddy-duddy nobles, I’ll help you set up a boring meeting where we talk about our responsibility as a nation.” Her smile gets, impossibly, wider. “And if this is a matter of the _heart_ , well, I know all about those!” She touches her necklace again.

Zuko chokes on air. “I think that as Fire Lord I should be able to handle those problems—all of them—by myself.”

“Of course,” Ty Lee says serenely as she next to him on the couch. “But as Zuko, you have plenty of friends here to help you out. Especially me. Especially with love. Ooh, you and Sokka will make _such_ a cute couple!”

Zuko sinks his head into his hands. “How do you—what—I—was I really _that_ obvious?”

“I was pretty sure, but you just proved it!” She giggles as he flushes again. “You know, the last time I saw someone look at their _friend_ like that during a solstice celebration, Mai was looking at me.” Her face turns serious. “So, what do you want to do?”

Zuko groans. “Curl up and die of embarrassment?”

Ty Lee pokes him. “Don’t take that attitude. You’re young and in love!” Her voice drops conspiratorially. “Besides, he definitely doesn’t know.”

“Really?” Zuko blinks. The shame in his stomach uncurls slightly. “How do you know?”

“Because if he did, he would be all over you already, silly!” She smiles at him softly and throws her arm around his shoulders.

“What if he doesn’t…feel the same way? What if I fuck everything up?” He sags against her. “What if I ruin four years of friendship because…because I can’t control my stupid feelings?”

“Oh, Zuko,” Ty Lee murmurs. “You could never ruin anything with your feelings. Feelings make everything better!” Her gaze hardens. “And remember what I said. If he doesn’t love you for all that you are, he wasn’t right for you anyway.” Then she giggles. “But let me know if he says anything stupid! Mai’s been itching for more target practice.”

“Ty Lee!” He admonishes her, but his chest feels lighter. “Mai can’t use the Southern Water Tribe ambassador for target practice. That would cause an international incident.”

She shrugs. “He won’t deserve it, so there shouldn’t be a problem.” Abruptly, she stands and claps her hands. “Well, let’s figure out how to ask him out!”

***

_Remember: just be yourself_ , Ty Lee had said. Then she added, _but it’s always better to be yourself with presents!_ Two days later, and Zuko’s holding a picnic basket stocked with Southern Water Tribe delicacies: sea prunes, five-flavor soup, dried seal jerky, and kelp salad. The basket itself is a present. The vendor at the market, an old woman from the Southern Water Tribe, spent fifteen minutes explaining the symbolism of the art woven on the side. Apparently, it represents an ice dodging ritual, which is a rite of passage in the tribe. Zuko vaguely remembers Sokka enthusiastically recounting something like that and buys the basket without haggling. He’s sure she overcharged him, expecting him to bargain, because she threw in a woven blanket “to sit on” at no extra cost.

Now he’s standing outside the Southern Water Tribe ambassador’s official quarters, hand hovering above the door. He hasn’t spent time alone with Sokka since the party two weeks ago. Before he can close the gap, the door flies open and he’s face to face with Sokka.

“Zuko!” Sokka beams. “I was wondering when I’d see you again without a bunch of stuck-up nobility nearby!” He leans down into Zuko’s personal space and whispers conspiratorially, “Actually, I was about to find Suki and ask if she felt like mounting a rescue mission. That’s how bad it was.”

Spirits, how Sokka smells like ice and ocean after three months in Caldera is a mystery. Zuko wonders if he could find a private investigator to take the case. Then Sokka clears his throat: lightly, but obviously waiting for a response. Oh, right. Time to execute the mission. “That won’t be necessary. I was actually wondering if you would go on a picnic with me.” He lifts the basket. “It’s full of Water Tribe specialties. The—the basket is for you, too. It’s an,” he gestures lamely with his hand, “ice dodging ritual?” He’s so nervous that it comes out a question.

Sokka lights up even more. How is that possible? Did he invent synthetic bioluminescence without telling Zuko? “Zuko!” he practically wails. “That’s so thoughtful! It’s amazing.” He pulls Zuko into a hug so tight that Zuko’s face crushes against his chest. Zuko thinks he might die. He thinks he might be okay with that. _Ty Lee: 1_.

Too soon, Sokka pulls away. He plucks the basket out of his hand. “Okay,” Sokka says. “Where are we eating this? Turtleduck pond?”

Zuko smiles. “It’s up to you, but…I would like that.”

“It’s decided,” Sokka proclaims. “One ambassador, one Fire Lord, and one basket of delicious food, coming to a turtleduck pond near you.” He grabs Zuko’s hand and marches them down the halls of the palace and into the garden.

The garden is serene in the late afternoon light. Zuko shakes out the blanket and spreads it on the grass, right next to the pond. He can see the newest hatchlings shaking out their fuzz on the border between the water and the grass and makes a mental note to bring more feed out later. Sokka sprawls on the blanket and immediately goes to town on the sea prunes.

“Here, try this,” Sokka says, punctuating the sentence with a noise that verges on obscene. Zuko files his body’s immediate response in his mental _deal with this later_ category (it’s very full and mostly Sokka). Zuko obligingly holds his chopsticks out. Sokka instead leans forward and holds the sea prune in front of Zuko’s mouth. Zuko opens it on instinct and is rewarded (tortured?) with the feeling of calloused pads of Sokka’s fingers on his tongue, mixed with the slimy texture of sea prunes.

For a brief, insane moment, Zuko wonders what would happen if he sucked on Sokka’s fingers. His brain promptly short circuits, and thankfully, in the time it takes him to come back to reality, Sokka has taken his hand out of Zuko’s mouth.

“Delicious, right?” Sokka says.

“Mrph,” Zuko says. His mouth feels warm. His cheeks feel warmer.

“I’m taking that as a yes.”

“…Yes,” Zuko finally says. “It was really good.” Aang always pulls a face when Sokka or Katara mention sea prunes, but Zuko finds the salty, slimy texture refreshing. It’s certainly different from the Fire Nation.

Sokka punches the air. “Fuck yeah! Want some seal jerky? I remember my first seal hunt like it was yesterday.” His expression turns wistful. Zuko takes some of the proffered jerky and leans back to listen to Sokka’s story. The sun is scorching in Caldera this time of year, but if he concentrates on Sokka’s voice and the jerky in his mouth, he can picture ice floes and a cold, salty breeze.

“…and then Katara waterbended me into a snow bank,” Sokka finishes. He looks at Zuko expectantly.

“Oh, yeah,” Zuko says.

Sokka visibly deflates. “I guess it was funnier in my head.”

Sokka’s blue eyes are quivering. “No!” Zuko practically shouts. Sokka starts. _Fuck_. _Start over_. “I mean, sorry.” Zuko sighs. “I kind of spaced out. But I’m sure it was funny!” _Ty Lee advice number two: give compliments_. “You’re a funny guy.”

Sokka perks instantly. In fact, he practically puffs up. “You really think so? I mean, I get that a lot but,” he smiles, “somehow it means more when _you_ say it.” It would be _Ty Lee: 2_ if Zuko weren’t too flustered to respond. He makes a mental note to send her a gift basket when Sokka flops down on the blanket, head inches from Zuko’s thigh. He radiates warmth. Sokka smiles up at him, sleepier and softer than before. “We should do this more often,” he says.

There’s a terrible lump in Zuko’s throat. “Sokka,” he says. _I need to tell you something_.

Sokka rolls onto his stomach and props his chin in his hands. He looks adorable. “What’s up?”

“I,” says Zuko. The sentence dies there. _I’m hopelessly in love with you. I want to recreate the last scene of_ Between Jade Towers _with you. Minus the dying, of course. Or almost dying. I think we’ve had enough of that to last a, uh, lifetime_. How is it he can’t make it come out right even in his head?

Sokka picks the worst moment to reach out and place a comforting hand on Zuko’s thigh. “You what?” He asks gently.

Then the side of the palace explodes.

***

Toph apologizes for exploding the side of the royal palace (“Although I did rebuild it, and now it’s stronger”) and for almost giving one of the guards a heart attack. Zuko doesn’t buy it for an instant. The second after Zuko dismisses the guards, Toph sends a shit-eating grin in his direction and bends a rock in front of Sokka, who trips onto the ground. Rather, he trips into Zuko, and sends them both onto the ground.

“What the fuck was that for?” Sokka practically wails. His arms wrapped protectively around Zuko as they fell, and his grip has yet to loosen. Zuko wonders how long he can keep relaxing into Sokka’s embrace until it gets weird. Sokka unlatches one arm and flips Toph off. “We could have been hurt!”

“I can’t see whatever you’re doing, but based off your blood pressure, I’m assuming you’re telling me to fuck off.” Toph bends herself a stool and sits down. “You guys would have been fine. The Fire Lord doesn’t die because someone fell into him.”

“You assumed correctly! And you don’t know that! People die all the time for weird reasons! A couple months ago I was in Cranefish Town and I heard about this guy who bled to death because a platypus bear ate his di-”

“I’m fine,” Zuko pipes up. “Just, uh. You seemed concerned. But I am fine.” To prove it, he extricates himself from Sokka’s embrace and rises to his feet. His chest aches. He holds out his hand to Sokka, who grabs it and gets up.

“Well, that’s settled,” Toph says. “Anyway, was I interrupting something?”

“No,” Zuko says. _I wish_.

“Sorry for your loss,” Toph says.

“What’s with the entrance? And where’s Mai? I thought you were supposed to escort her to and _from_ Saki Bay.” Sokka says. His ears look a little rosy, if Zuko’s not mistaken. Is he embarrassed?

“I _escorted_ her to Kiso. She wanted to visit her mother. But that’s enough small talk. I’m kind of a wanted woman right now.” Toph shrugs. “I was hoping I could talk to Sparky, work out some diplomatic immunity deal.”

Sokka rolls his eyes. “Who are you representing?”

“I represent the greatest earthbender in the world, who also happens to be friends with the Fire Lord. Wait, a _close diplomatic associate_ of the Fire Lord,” Toph says. Sokka rolls his eyes.

There’s a dull ache between Zuko’s brows that started when the wall flew into his favorite lemon pine tree, but it’s easy to ignore when seeing Toph still makes his stomach swoop with joy. “I think the Fire Lord can arrange that,” he says.

“Excellent,” Toph says.

Sokka groans. “Well, now that that’s settled, _I_ think I need to go to the last-minute meeting about _palace security and properly notifying guards through diplomatic channels before high-profile visits_.” He glares at Toph, then makes a noise of displeasure in his throat before leaving.

“So, I’m assuming you didn’t get the chance to shove your tongue down his throat,” Toph says.

The air heats up. “I’m not even going to ask where you learned that,” Zuko says. He led his nation through the aftermath of a hundred-year war. He can be diplomatic.

“Learned that you have the oogies for him or learned that your current blood pressure and heart rate scream sexual frustration?”

The noise that comes out of Zuko’s mouth is not a scream. It is _not_. He’s been Fire Lord for four years, and it takes more than an old friend to get under his skin now.

In fact, Zuko decides to use one of his favorite diplomatic tools. “So, why are you a wanted woman?” Change the subject.

Toph shrugs. “Oh, you know. A little identity fraud here. A little scamming there. Not the worst stuff I’ve ever done.”

He sighs. “Please tell me you didn’t instigate a major international incident.”

Toph gasps, sickly sweet. “Did you just accuse a member of the noble Beifong family of international crimes?” Then she snorts. “Of course not, Sparky. I’m on my best behavior for the Fire Lord’s coming-of-age. Petty larceny only.” She links her arm through his. “As cool and interesting as my life is, seems like you have problems you need to get off your chest!”

Toph has technically known Sokka longer than he or Ty Lee have. “Fine,” Zuko says. “I want your advice. But we’re doing this somewhere private.”

Toph punches the air with her free arm. “I know just the place!” She yanks him toward the Fire Lord’s private training grounds. Once they’re safely ensconced in the fireproofed walls of the sparring gym, she throws him onto the ground. “Want a seat?” Toph says, right before his butt rises two feet.

“So, you saw Sokka at the solstice celebration,” Zuko says.

“Didn’t see anything,” Toph says.

“Ugh. You know what I mean.”

“Yes, I’m aware that he was hanging off you like a plastered pentapus.”

“He—he—anyway.” Zuko presses a hand against his forehead. “So I decided that, uh, I’ve spent enough time pining, and it’s time to take action.”

“Kick his ass,” Toph says.

“What the fuck?” He should have expected that kind of advice from Toph, he guesses.

“There’s nothing Snoozles finds hotter than getting his ass handed to him in a fight. Remember him and Suki during the war?” She nods in a way Zuko supposes is meant to be sage. “First you get him all hot and bothered in a sword fight, then you go for his _sword_ —”

“Toph!” Zuko interrupts. His face is on fire. “Where the fuck did you learn all this? Should I be worried about what you’re getting up to when you aren’t here?”

She sends a tiger-shark grin toward his right shoulder. “Oh, _definitely_.”

***

He sends Toph out to wreak new havoc with her diplomatic immunity and a very amused (in her own way) Mai. As his coming-of-age celebration draws closer, the pressure to finish trade deals grows more intense. The Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe diplomatic mission have been hashing out the details of a new trade agreement with the Southern Water Tribe for the past three days. At this point in negotiations, Zuko is pretty sure that the imprint of his butt in the seat of the eastern conference room is permanent. When they break for the next two days it takes every ounce of his training to keep from letting out a relieved sigh. Instead, he waits until he and Sokka are the only ones left.

“You can say that again,” Sokka groans. His face sinks into his palms before he lowers himself to the table. “I swear if I never hear anything about snail-lamprey dye ever again it will still be too soon.”

“I think my entire body is asleep,” Zuko responds. He rolls his shoulders, mostly to prove that he still has his full range of motion.

“I never thought I would miss being on the run so much. I mean, at least I was running.”

It’s the perfect opportunity. “Do you want to spar?”

Sokka nods. “And get some feeling back in my limbs? I would love that. No jerkbending, right?”

“No _fire_ bending, yes. I don’t need it to kick your ass.”

Sokka laughs. “Starting the trash talk already, huh? Let me show you how we do it Water Tribe style.”

They move to the Fire Lord’s private sparring grounds. He lights the sconces on the wall with a few quick bursts of flame (“Handy,” Sokka says.). Zuko strips to his waist and hopes that he’s not imagining eyes on him. He watches Sokka tug off his shirt. He’s filled out since the end of the war, gone taller and broader than Zuko could ever have imagined. Zuko is positive that he sees Sokka’s pectorals ripple as he throws the blue fabric to the ground and pulls his sword from his waist. He swallows down the dryness in his throat.

“You ready, Jerk Lord?” Sokka gives him a traditional bow, smirk tugging up his mouth. “Or should I call you _Jerky_ Lord, ‘cause that’s what I’ll be making you? Bam!”

“I hope the Southern Water Tribe fights better than they trash talk,” Zuko says. He bows first, as is traditional, and unsheathes his dao. “Let’s begin.”

Once the fight starts, they’re both too focused to speak. Zuko brings his left sword up to parry Sokka’s strike and whips out with his right. Sokka catches him with the hilt and pushes forward. Zuko finds himself on the defensive, dodging a barrage of blows. Then he spots an opening in Sokka’s stance. He starts thrusting with both hands, and suddenly Sokka is moving backwards, parrying left and right. Zuko leaves him no time to go on the offensive again. They move until Sokka’s back is against the wall. Zuko crosses his swords in front of Sokka’s throat. “My win,” he rasps out. His body is on fire from adrenaline and proximity.

“Yeah,” Sokka murmurs. His throat bobs. His entire body drips with sweat. His eyes are dark and faintly glassy, and when he tilts his head slightly backwards, exposing his throat, Zuko wonders if it’s on purpose. “You kicked my ass.”

_This is the perfect moment_ , Zuko thinks. His body trembles with the urge to—to what? To grab Sokka and kiss him senseless, certainly. But what else? His chest aches with uncertainty. He reaches out his hand and cradles Sokka’s jaw. His touch is light—he can’t bring himself to be forceful. This is one of the most important moments of his life so far. Sokka’s lips part.

The moment snaps as Sokka gasps. He leans forward and Zuko’s hand falls limply to his side. “You’re bleeding! Shit!”

Zuko looks down. There’s a line of blood on his chest, to the right of his lightning scar. “Oh,” he says dumbly.

“That’s totally my bad, I’m sorry.” Sokka’s voice is high and fast. He’s not looking at Zuko. “I probably nicked you by accident when I was on the defensive. I have a first aid kit, let me, let me grab it and I’ll dress your wound. Can’t have the Fire Lord injured right after a hundred-year war.” His voice cracks when he lets out a laugh devoid of humor.

“It’s fine,” Zuko says shortly. “I’ll dress it in my chambers.” A terrible feeling roils his gut. It feels like buzzard wasps feeding on his intestines. He grabs his shirt and walks (quickly, but he is not _running away_ ) out of the sparring grounds. He leaves Sokka with the salve in his hands. Zuko can’t bring himself to turn around and see if Sokka is looking after him.

***

“Would you consider this a tactical retreat?” A familiar voice cuts through Zuko’s sulking time, which has been happening every day since he and Sokka sparred (eight days, but who’s counting?). When he’s like this, wrapped in his softest blankets and perched on the windowsill of the highest turret of the palace, everyone knows not to disturb him for anything less than a national emergency. He’s just finished hammering out new trade agreements with the eastern Earth Kingdom, so whoever’s bothering him better be on _fire_.

He twists his head and his irritation immediately dissipates when he sees the speaker. “Suki!” He exclaims. “Am I late for a meeting?” he asks, already beginning to gather up the blanket and swinging his leg back over.

Suki waves him back to his original posture. “No. I was just worried,” she admits. “You’ve been, um, disappearing a lot lately. Are you okay? What happened?” Her eyes sweep up his figure and meet his beseechingly. It makes him feel like shit.

He sighs. “I’d ask if I was being obvious, but I think I know the answer by now.”

She smiles gently. “May I join you?” He scooches over and throws over half the massive blanket. She obligingly wraps it around her kimono. “So, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Sokka,” Zuko blurts out. “Sorry,” he adds

She laughs, and some of the dark cloud that’s been clinging to him lifts. “Why are you sorry? Sokka and I broke up three years ago. Turns out a relationship that you start during a war isn’t necessarily good for the long-term.”

He nods. He feels the same way about Mai. “Well, I was asking Toph for advice on my, uh, crush on Sokka, and she told me I should ask him to spar, and I did, and it went really well and at the end I thought we were going to kiss, except then it got all…weird. And we haven’t spoken since.” Pause. “Ty Lee’s advice was better.”

Suki nods thoughtfully. “Okay. What do you want to do now?”

He groans. “Well, short-term, I’d like to talk to my friend again. After that…” He trails off to stare at his hands, twisting and untwisting. What _does_ he want? He wants a lot of things. He wants to kiss Sokka and tell him that he’s loved him for years. He wants to undo all the damage his family did to their country and the world. He wants to be a good man. A good leader. He’s not sure how the first part fits into everything else. Aang told Zuko that the Fire Nation used to be famously tolerant of same-gender relationships, and Zuko had repealed the prohibition as soon as he found out, but only three years had passed, and it was still controversial. Everything after that first bright confession is hazy in Zuko’s imagination. “I want to tell him how I feel, but I’m…anxious. I don’t know how he’ll respond, and I don’t know how the Fire Nation will respond.”

Suki puts her hand over his and gently strokes the back of his hand. He flips his hand over and squeezes hers tight. They stay like that for a few minutes. Suki breaks the silence. “You know, you don’t need to worry about all that yet.”

Zuko blinks dumbly at her. “Huh?”

She smiles at him. “You might be a hotshot new ruler, but you haven’t even reached the age of majority yet. I think the Fire Nation and Sokka would both understand if you kept your private life private for as long as you’re comfortable.” She squeezes his hand again. “You’re a good Fire Lord, Zuko. And you’re a good man. The country trusts your judgement—and so do I.”

He lets out a breath. “Thank you, Suki.” Then he sighs. “But I still don’t know how to start talking to him again.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Have you tried just apologizing?”

“But I don’t know what to apologize _for_ ,” he groans. “Everything was perfect, until it wasn’t.”

Her lips twist into a sympathetic frown. “You should talk to him.”

“I know!” He snaps, in a tone of voice he hasn’t used for almost four years. His shoulders sag. “I’m sorry, Suki. Believe it or not, I do feel better now.” His palms are still clammy at the thought of talking to Sokka again, but he has to. He _has_ to. “I’m still not sure how to talk to him, but I know I need to try.”

She pulls him into a quick side-arm hug before releasing him. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Her eyes twinkle. “As for approaching Sokka, I have a couple ideas…”

Zuko immediately rejects the suggestion that he sprawl shirtless on Sokka’s bed, surrounded by fire lilies. “I’m trying to talk to him again, not give him a heart attack.”

Suki chuckles. “But think of how good the best-case scenario is for you.”

“You’ve _definitely_ been hanging out with Ty Lee too much,” he grumbles, pulling up the blanket to hide his red cheeks.

The laugh that comes out is full-throated and thick. “I think we’re hanging out a perfect amount. Speaking of which, she muttered something about Sokka and target practice, so you might want to work this out soon. Why don’t you just knock on his door and talk? No one told you this, but he’s been moping at _least_ as much as you have.”

“What? Why didn’t you say that earlier?” He gives her his best adolescent scowl.

She rolls her eyes. “I honestly thought you two numbnuts were going to get over yourselves earlier. I mean, this has to be a record of you not talking.”

Zuko’s been counting, and it is, but he’s not about to say that. “Okay.” _Thank you_ , he tries to communicate with his eyes.

“Ready to go?” Suki asks. He nods. “Good,” Suki says, “because you actually do have a meeting in, like, fifteen minutes.”

“Suki!”

***

Not only does he have a meeting, he has a meeting with the _Water Tribe delegation_. This, of course, includes Sokka, who barely spares him and Suki a glance as they burst through the doors. Or at least Zuko assumes he barely spares them a glance, seeing as he’s expending every ounce of energy on not looking at Sokka. Instead he keeps his eyes on the other Southern representative, who’s shown no sign of slowing down in the past three hours of talks. Sokka has been oddly silent.

“…While rebuilding efforts in the south are proceeding smoothly, they are significantly behind those of the north, in no small part because waterbenders and healers must travel to us. Therefore, we believe that the reparations outlined in the trade agreement with the Southern Water Tribe should increase,” the other Southern representative says (Amaruq? Zuko is almost positive that’s his name. Sokka likes—liked—to complain about him and his “stuffy village” all the time).

Zuko stifles a groan. Four years ago, when he was dumber and more naïve, he thought that the agonizing reparations meetings were over, but they somehow come up in every trade meeting (at least they finished the trade agreements this time). He supposes he can’t blame them—the Southern Water Tribe was gutted. _How much money could possibly make up for the loss of their waterbending culture, anyway?_

Minister Tsui rises, mouth opened in a sour “O.” Zuko waves him down before he can speak and make this meeting even _worse_. “What do you propose be added to aid with the reconstruction efforts?” Zuko asks.

Sokka rises. “The Southern Water Tribe proposes that some of the surviving Fire Nation airship fleet be given to the tribe to transport people and supplies effectively from one Pole to the other.” He pulls a scroll from his belt. “We request funding to refurbish the abandoned ships to a usable condition. We’ll also need to weatherproof the airships for the South and North Pole and complete renovations to increase their flight distance as well as make them reliant on waterbending or machinery for transport, but that’s not really a budget issue.” He launches into an estimated budget report.

Zuko’s stomach curls. _Is this what Sokka’s been doing while we haven’t been speaking?_ It’s hard to believe Suki’s account of him sulking when he’s standing before all of them with detailed plans of an issue Zuko didn’t even know was coming up until just now.

Someone taps Zuko’s knee. He slides his eyes right to Transportation Minister Chunhua. _If I may_ , she mouths. _Did you know about this?_ He writes on the corner of his scroll. She nods slightly and scribbles _Amaruq mentioned it while we were touring the airship warehouse last month. I didn’t realize he was actually going to do anything though_. He nods at her, and she rises.

“As the transportation minister, I see no problem with the Water Tribes receiving old airships. They’re not in use here, and they certainly have the capacity to transport dozens of waterbenders, as well as supplies. However, I believe that this budget report underestimates the cost of refurbishing these machines. They haven’t seen use in four years, and the air of the Fire Nation is not always kind to metal. This budget report fails to consider the repairs and inspections that will need to be made before the ships even head to the poles.”

“What does this mean for our proposal?” Amaruq asks.

Minister Chunhua bows. “I believe that it is unfeasible for the Fire Nation to cover the entire cost of refurbishment at this time. During the war, all money went to cover battle expenses, and the civilians of the Fire Nation suffered as a result. Even then, only a limited amount of airships could be constructed due to the cost. Now, when we’ve recently transitioned to a peacetime economy, fully renovating only two of these airships to the Water Tribes’ specifications would be…extreme, and the plan calls for four or five.” She pauses. “Additionally, I worry about the reception of the Nation’s citizens if they see us spending money on war machines for other nations.”

“The Water Tribes need these because you took our people in _your_ war,” Amaruq hisses. “Trust me, we would prefer not to use your infernal ash machines as well.”

Sokka coughs lightly. “If I may,” he says. His eyes rake over Minister Chunhua’s face and then settle on Zuko’s. Zuko raises his chin and doesn’t break eye contact. _He’s been sulking too_ , Suki’s voice says in Zuko’s head. Zuko tries to give Sokka a small smile and nod, but he’s pretty sure it looks like he’s swallowed an air bubble. He hopes he’s not imagining a softening in Sokka’s eyes.

Sokka continues. “The Water Tribe representatives decided on four ships because we wanted to account for some of the airships being potentially unusable after four years in the warehouse. If, as your plan indicates, we can be assured that all ships involved will be fully functional before they ever leave the Fire Nation, we would only require one or two.” Amaruq opens his mouth, and Sokka raises his hand. “I’ve also consulted with the Mechanist, who’s willing to refurbish the balloons for free as long as we can get them to the Northern Air Temple and provide the raw materials. Would the Fire Nation be willing and able to pay for the inspections and renovations for one or two ships, just to ensure that they’re able to complete the journey from the Ember Island launchpad to the Northern Air Temple?” He smiles gleamingly at Minister Chunhua. “As for the problems with the reception by Fire Nation citizens, surely one warship will incite less discontent than four, especially if we clarify why it’s being used and what exactly you’re paying for.”

_It’s so hot when he talks like a diplomat_ , Zuko thinks, propping his chin in his hands. He personally has no problems with the fully explained plan, but he’s willing to let Minister Chunhua make her case if she finds it necessary. He locks eyes with her. _Anything?_ He mouths. She shakes her head. He motions for her to rise again.

She rises. “If the Fire Nation will only be paying for the refurbishments necessary to restore one or two airships to normal working quality, it should be doable.”

Zuko turns his head to the rest of his council. “Any objections?” They all shake their heads, and Zuko delights once more in having a cabinet purged of his father’s loyalists. He turns to the Water Tribe delegation. “Any further edits?” Sokka shakes his head as enthusiastically as a wet polar bear dog, and even Amaruq purses his lips and gives a barely perceptible motion. Zuko rises. “As the Fire Lord, I’ll put my stamp of approval on Ambassador Sokka and Minister Chunhua’s revised plans.”

Zuko stays seated as the rest of the room files out. Sokka lingers, gathering up the scrolls and re-rolling them. The room feels thick with awkwardness that Zuko is powerless to stop. He watches Sokka tuck the scrolls into the bag at his hip and push his chair in, still not making eye contact.

“Sokka,” Zuko says. Sokka looks up. Agni, he’s so beautiful. _There must be something in the water at the poles_ , he thinks. _Amaruq is annoying, but he’s easy on the eyes._

Sokka clear his throat, and Zuko realizes he’s gotten lost in his head again. “Do you need something?” Sokka says. His smile doesn’t reach his eyes.

_Fuck it_ , Zuko thinks. “I need you,” he says.

Sokka starts choking on…literally nothing. Oh wait, he had a salted plum in his mouth. As usual, Zuko has fucked it up by rushing in without a plan, and now his crush is going to die in front of him. Zuko wraps his arms around Sokka and starts anti-choking maneuvers. _If Sokka dies here, I’m going to need to stage a much more dignified death_ , Zuko thinks hysterically. Thankfully, moments after he resolves to blow up the room and make it look like an assassination attempt, the salted plum pops out of Sokka’s throat and he starts gasping for air. Sokka looks up, leaning his head against Zuko’s chest. “Thanks,” he croaks. He raises one hand in a thumbs-up.

Zuko’s brain short circuits with Sokka’s warm, shaggy head pressed against his chest. His heart is hammering—hopefully Sokka won’t hear it. “I’m sorry,” he says dumbly. “For being stupid, and ignoring you, and almost killing you.”

Sokka’s laugh starts wheezy but quickly graduates into a full-thrown belly laugh. He gently removes Zuko’s hands from his stomach and draws himself up to his full height. “I’m sorry for being an idiot, too. I missed you.” His eyes twinkle. “For the record, you were a lot better at almost killing me four years ago.”

The laughter unfurls in Zuko’s chest until he can’t contain it anymore. “I had more practice then,” he reminds Sokka.

Sokka strokes his faint beard. “True, true. I can’t say I want to go back to those days.”

“So…we’re okay?” Zuko asks softly. He holds out his hand.

Sokka grabs it and holds it tight. “More than okay,” Sokka says. “Just never run away from me like that again.” He gives Zuko polar bear dog eyes. “It really hurt my feelings.”

“Deal,” Zuko says. His heart hammers.

***

There are some things Zuko needs to do himself. That’s why, three weeks before his birthday celebration, he prepares a komodo rhino at sunrise. He nods silently to the Kyoshi Warriors as he saddles Ganju and spares a moment of sad eye contact with Ty Lee. She walks up to him right before he leaves through the back entrance.

“Will you give this to her?” Ty Lee asks. She hands him a package and card. “It’s from me and Mai. I tried to set up a visit, but she refuses to see me still.” Her shoulders droop.

“Of course,” Zuko says. He slips the parcel into his saddlebags. “I’ll talk to her,” he blurts out. The desolate slope of Ty Lee’s shoulders makes his heart hurt.

Ty Lee sighs. “Thanks, Zuko!” Her enthusiasm is offset by the quaver in her voice. “Just don’t tell me if she says no, okay?”

A sudden lump in his throat makes it hard to speak. He settles for a wordless nod as he pulls his hood over his head and heads onto the street. He stops briefly at a bakery to pick up a tray of tarts and is at the city outskirts before the sun is high in the sky. Caldera’s sprawl gives way to meadows of fire lilies and garnet grasses. He keeps going as the silt changes to sand and the air smells faintly of the sea when he pulls up to the Tsubaki Harbor Convalescence and Rehabilitation Center. The staff nod politely at him as he walks in and heads to the royal suite (and Zuko has tried very hard not to think about the fact that the royal suite apparently already existed).

“May I use the kitchen?” He asks the receptionist.

She smiles at him. “Of course, Fire Lord Zuko. What do you need?”

“Just what’s already there, thank you.” He prepares a pot of jasmine tea and places it on a tray with two cups and the order of tarts. Ty Lee and Mai’s present stays in his pocket. None of the doors lock, but he knocks on the royal suite anyway and waits for an answer.

“Who’s there?” Azula calls.

“It’s me,” Zuko replies.

She sighs. “Come in, I suppose.” He can’t suppress a smile when he sees her. She sprawls on her couch in a red and gold robe, popping cherries in her mouth. Next to her is the stack of magazine serials he sends her every month. Her eyes flick up from the magazine when he enters. She waves to the chair next to her. “Sit.”

“Happy birthday,” he tells her. He sets down the tray and pulls out her presents. “I got you this,” he says, handing her a package, “and Ty Lee and Mai got you this.” He hands her present.

She opens his gift and scans the embroidery along the sleeves and hem of the new robe. “Is this the ending of _Love Amongst the Dragons_?” she asks, running her finger along the gold thread. He nods. She gives him a cursory nod in reply. “Acceptable.” Then she picks up the gift and card from Ty Lee and Mai. “As for these, I can think of only one home that suits them properly.” She sets them on fire and throws them in the fireplace.

Zuko sighs. “It was a bound copy of all the currently released _Adventures of Investigator Li Qiang_ serials.”

She crosses her arms. “How foolish. I rip all of the _Li Qiang_ serials out of the magazine and store them in the same box. If you told them that I enjoy those, they should have realized that I would have kept them.”

“It was supposed to be _nice_. They want to see you again.”

Azula rolls her eyes. “Well I for one can’t possibly imagine why I have no desire to talk to them. It can’t have anything to do with the fact that they were my only friends and they _betrayed_ me, could it, brother?”

_You were going to_ kill _me_ , he doesn’t say. They’ve had this conversation enough times. He’s not going to force her to do anything she doesn’t want to do. Instead he pushes the tray over to her. She pops a tart in her mouth. “The fig tarts are much better this time,” she notes. “How’s the Fire Nation, brother?”

“I don’t understand why you always ask me that,” Zuko says. “You’ve been cleared to leave Tsubaki for two years. Why don’t you find out?”

Azula shrugs. “I have no interest in leaving right now. I have everything I want. Leaving would only invite…complications.” She laughs. “Besides, what would I do? It seems the nation has been running swimmingly in my absence. I don’t suppose most of our humble citizens would be happy to have me back.”

“You could do anything you want!” Zuko sets down his teacup so hard that it sloshes out the rim. “I don’t care if you sit in my chambers and set things on fire all day.”

“Really?” Azula asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, no,” he says.

“Thought so,” she says archly, “although now that you’ve mentioned it, it’s tempting.”

“I’m serious, Azula,” he says. “You don’t even need to stay in Caldera, or even the Fire Nation.”

“You trust me like that?” Azula says incredulously.

Zuko looks earnestly in her eyes, or tries. She averts her gaze. “I do,” he says earnestly.

She sighs. “Clearly I’ve taught you _nothing_.”

It’s his turn to roll his eyes. It feels like they’ve had this conversation a hundred times. “For one thing,” he says, “it would be a _lot_ easier to overthrow me literally anywhere besides here,” and now he waves his hand, “where there’s people around constantly.”

“Bold of you to assume I couldn’t escape whenever I wanted,” she says.

“But you don’t _need_ to was what I was—augh. Forget it. Let me know if you change your mind ever.” _Younger sisters_ , he hears Sokka’s voice say in his head. _Sheesh_.

“I won’t,” Azula says. Something new and dangerous glints in her eyes. She leans forward. “So, how’s your relationship with the Water Tribe peasant?”

Of course she picked the moment that he took a sip of jasmine tea. Zuko chokes. “Katara and I are fine,” he wheezes. “She and Aang are looking for a herd of sky bison, but they’ll be back by my birthday.”

“I suppose your redirection skills have improved slightly,” she says. “But you spent far too much time swooning over him when you were sixteen for that to ever work on me.”

He opens and closes his mouth in a way that is definitely not reminiscent of a badger frog, no matter what Azula says. “I did not _swoon_ ,” he says defensively.

Azula raises an impeccably manicured hand in front of his face. “Yes, you did.” She puts the other hand over her heart. “Oh, Water Tribe peasant,” she says, dropping her voice in a frankly terrible impersonation of his own, “it was so _dashing_ , the way you knocked me out with a boomerang and outsmarted me at every turn. You were no match for my strategic sister, but it was a nice try!”

It’s a testament to how far they’ve come—and he’s come—in the past four years that he starts laughing. However, the urge to defend his honor never goes away. “I did _not_ sound like that,” he argues. “I was a lot more, a lot more—”

“Desperately in denial? I’ll give you that one.” Azula nods. “I thought you and Mai might _never_ give up the charade.”

He indignantly opens and closes his mouth a few times, but the only thing that comes out is a garbled noise that might be “you’re the worst,” or simply a collection of syllables. He’s not even sure.

“So, no change,” Azula says. “It’s been four years, Zuko. You’re not getting any younger. I advise that you act on your desires before someone else approaches you. They do make them quite attractive in the Southern Water Tribe.” She shrugs. “I wouldn’t worry about it too much. I’m sure you’ll have no shortage of eligible suitors.” Her eyes suddenly sharpen. “If, however, you must have Sokka, I would make your move soon.”

It’s the same thing he thinks to himself every night, but somehow, coming out of Azula’s mouth, it feels so much more real. The threat of losing Sokka suddenly looms at the edges of his vision. It makes him defensive. “I will.” He explains the events of the solstice celebration, and all his failed attempts. “I just want it to be perfect. But I get closer every time. I’ll definitely have let him know by my birthday.”

She raises her eyebrows. “Now that, I’d like to see.”

***

Telling Sokka, it turns out, is easier said than done. With his coming-of-age now only two weeks away, Zuko spends most of his days trapped in endless meetings with his advisers, attempting to hammer out deals and contracts before the ceremony. Even worse for his love life, Zuko’s role in Water Tribe delegation meetings is over. The main points of the new diplomatic and trade agreements have been decided, and the details that remain fall under the purview of his various ministers and sub-ministers. Even the meal breaks are dismal now. Instead of watching Sokka pop snacks into his mouth and laugh, Zuko now keeps his eyes fixed on the western Earth Kingdom ambassador. _How does he keep his mustache clean when he eats_? Zuko wonders. _And where is his mouth under all that?_

The crash of the door hitting the wall returns him to reality. Zuko jumps to his feet instinctively. One of the guards, Bohai, is standing in the doorway with his glasses askew. His hair is standing straight up and he’s covered in…white fur.

“The Avatar is here,” Zuko and Bohai say at the same time. Zuko tries not to move to the door suspiciously quickly. “I suppose we should adjourn for the day, if my presence is required at this meeting,” Zuko says. His face aches from not smiling. “I need to officially welcome the Avatar and his companion.”

“Companions,” Bohai corrects. “The Avatar and Master Katara arrived with General Iroh.”

Zuko runs out the door so fast that he thinks his heels might be smoking. Still, by the time he’s in the courtyard, Aang, Katara, and his uncle have disembarked and Aang is airbending their luggage onto the ground.

“Fire Lord Zuko,” Iroh says. He beams. “It is a great honor to see you, nephew.”

“Uncle,” Zuko breathes. He wraps his uncle in a crushing hug and steps back ( _finally_ , _someone who hasn’t gotten taller since the last time I saw them_ ). “I missed you. I’m sorry I wasn’t here to welcome you. Your last letter said you wouldn’t be coming until—”

“We made a pit stop!” Aang crows. “We stopped at Ba Sing Se on the way back from the Air Temple and I told Iroh that Appa could give him a ride.” He opens his arms wide. “Alright, Zuko! You can give me a hug now!”

Zuko ignores him in favor of hovering over his uncle. “Can I help you unpack?” he asks. “I’ll have someone bring your things to your chambers.”

Iroh waves his hand. “It is no problem, nephew. You should enjoy your time with your friends. We will have tea tomorrow. Besides,” he winks at Zuko, “I actually have an appointment with a lady friend this evening.”

Zuko grimaces. “You could have just told me you were taking in the city sights, Uncle.”

Iroh’s laugh booms across the courtyard. “I have seen enough of the city, Fire Lord Zuko. I have different sights to see!” Effortlessly, he picks up two large cases of luggage and encases Zuko in a one-armed hug before walking into the side entrance. “Enjoy your night, nephew!” He calls.

“You too, Uncle,” Zuko says with a smile. He’s already mentally rearranging his schedule to accommodate an extra-long teatime tomorrow.

“He _definitely_ will,” Aang says with a goofy grin. “He was telling us all about this woman on the way here. Apparently, she’s more beautiful than a fire lily on the summer solstice.”

Zuko rolls his eyes. “They all are to Uncle.”

Aang turns what Sokka calls “oogie eyes” to Katara. He sighs dreamily. “The right girl always is.”

“Ew,” Sokka says behind Zuko’s right shoulder, as if he’s been summoned by Zuko’s thoughts. When Zuko turns and makes eye contact, Sokka winks. “Should we ditch them?” he stage whispers, pointing to Aang and Katara.

“I’d like to see you try,” Katara says, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. “You can go, Sokka. We’re not here for _your_ birthday.” When she links her arm with Zuko’s, her grip is just short of painful.

Sokka sighs. “As much as it pains me to miss the cuddle show-Zuko torture double feature, I must leave.” He bows low, lips pressed together but with a smile wiggling at the corners.

Zuko’s stomach sinks. “What? Why?” Wow, he hopes that didn’t come out as desperate and whiny as it felt.

Sokka shrugs lightly. “I lost a bet with Biyu, and now she and the other Kyoshi Warriors get to use me for a life drawing class. Shitty timing, I know, but if the Avatar and his waterbending master were a little less into these _surprise arrivals_ I could have rearranged.” He wiggles his eyebrows. “Don’t worry. I fully intend to keep at _least_ one of the pictures.”

While Zuko’s brain is busy short-circuiting, Katara firmly drags him toward the palace gates. “Don’t harass those girls too much!” she calls over her shoulder. Luckily (for him), when she lifts Zuko’s hand and waves it, he’s still too dumbfounded to be offended.

Like a spirit, Aang appears in front of Zuko. “Hello,” he says, waving his hand in front of Zuko’s face. “Earth to Zuko!”

The moment Zuko snaps back to reality, he’s hit with a crushing wave of embarrassment. He doubles over and puts his face in his hands. “I’m pathetic,” he hisses.

Katara pats his shoulder. “You’re not pathetic,” she says firmly. “You’re in love!”

Zuko sits down on the cold, damp grass right before the palace wall. “It’s official,” he says glumly. “Everyone knows but Sokka, and I need to kill myself.”

“You’re lucky I know when you’re joking, or I’d be finding you a good therapist,” Katara says.

Aang nods exuberantly. “I know the perfect guy! He really helped me out when I was anxious about facing Ozai, Wang Fi-”

“Aang!” Katara says. “Be serious here, _please_.”

“I was being serious,” Aang pouts. He straightens his shoulders and puts on what Zuko privately calls his monk face. “However, given the circumstances, I understand why he wouldn’t be well-suited for the matter at hand.”

“Thank you,” Katara says. She plops herself on the grass next to Zuko and takes his hand. “It’s okay that he doesn’t know, Zuko,” she says gently. “You get to tell him on your own time.”

“I _know_ ,” Zuko says petulantly, although he squeezes her hand. “People keep telling me that, but I think it’s making it worse.”

Katara looks at him quizzically.

He quickly keeps going. “The best time to tell Sokka would have been the past. But I just can’t figure out what the second-best time is. I want it to be perfect, like he deserves. I feel like every time I get close, something goes wrong. What if,” a lump rises in his throat, but he keeps going, “what if he doesn’t feel the same way? What if things keep going wrong because I shouldn’t tell him?”

Katara pulls him into a tight hug. “That is _not_ true,” she whispers fervently in his ear. “There could never be anything wrong with expressing your feelings.”

Aang nods on his other side. “Love is a beautiful, sacred thing Zuko.” He threads his arm through Zuko’s. “Even if Sokka doesn’t return your exact feelings, he loves you, and he would never want you to suppress your true self.” Katara shoots Aang a death glare, and he starts waving his hands frantically. “But, uh, I think he does, you know, return your feelings! I saw you guys when I was up in the rafters at the solstice celebration, and he was hanging off you like a goose barnacle!” He’s jerking Zuko’s arm up and down to the rhythm of his enthusiastic nods. “So you don’t need to worry about that! But you know, even if he didn’t, which he does, it wouldn’t be bad for you or ruin your relationship.”

“You always have such a way with words,” Katara says drily.

_We must look ridiculous_ , Zuko thinks. _The Fire Lord, the Avatar, and the Southern Water Tribe’s only waterbender sitting in the grass, and my arm is bobbing up and down_. He starts giggling. His giggles soon explode into a full-on belly laugh, and he leans into Katara. _I look even more ridiculous now_ , he thinks, hysterically.

“Um, Zuko?” Aang asks. “Normally I’m all for laughing, but your face is kind of…”

“Scary,” Katara supplies.

“For you!” Aang says. “Not of you.”

Katara pulls him against her and throws her arms around him. Aang comes up behind him and wraps his arms around Zuko’s back. “When was the last time you had a night off?” she asks gently.

There are tears streaming down his face now. _When did he start crying?_ “A while,” he admits, sniffling against her shirt. “There’s been a lot to sort out. A lot of the treaties we made after the war were provisional for four years, so I’ve been overseeing new ones.” He doesn’t mention the significant pressure to finish before his coming-of-age celebration, but when Katara starts gently stroking his hair, he thinks he might not need to.

“That’s it,” Katara says firmly. “You need cheering up. We’re going to see a play. You have a royal box somewhere, right?”

He nods against her shoulder. “It’s at the Golden Phoenix Theater.”

Aang perks up behind him. “Oh, I’ve been there before! Kuzon’s aunt was an actress there. One time she invited us, and we got to sit in the front row of _Softly Steps the Tiger Monkey_. That was the last time I saw him, actually.” He droops, but almost immediately perks again. “Let’s go!” He propels the three of them to their feet.

They make it to the royal box minutes before the evening performance of _Rina and Jianyu_ begins. Zuko waves off the offers of a backstage tour and special acknowledgements but accepts the tray of food and drink.

“Wow,” Aang says, popping the fried bamboo shoots in his mouth. “This is really good. _Urk_. Spicy!” He starts chugging the water straight from the pitcher.

Zuko tries some. “It’s pretty mild, actually,” he says. “Of course, I can always get some less spicy if you want.”

“No,” Aang croaks, tears streaming down his face. “When in the Fire Nation, do as hotmen do.”

As the lights are extinguished and he prepares to engross himself wholeheartedly in Rina and Jianyu’s doomed romance, Zuko spares Aang a withering glare. “No one says that,” he says, and pops a handful of bamboo shoots in his mouth as a show of dominance.

(A bowl of honey miso shoots appears at intermission. Zuko accepts the flying Avatar hug, but declines the offer to try. It just tastes better when it’s spicy.)

***

“It just tastes better when it’s not spicy,” Sokka complains, shoveling another bite of koala sheep stir-fry in his mouth. “I mean, this is good-ass meat! Nothing like the shit we ate on the run. There’s absolutely no reason to slather it in peppers and chili. It’s not a meal if you can’t eat it without crying. It’s a torture device!”

“The vegetarian food is the perfect heat level,” Aang says mildly. “Would you like to try it?”

Sokka scowls. “No, I would not like to try your rabbaroo food. I’ll have you know that I’ve discovered the secret to perfectly adjusting the spice level of my meat.”

“Does the secret lie in the scraped-off chilis in your napkin?” Katara asks. She reaches into Aang’s bowl with her chopsticks and pops a piece of tofu in her mouth. “I don’t know, Aang. I think this might be too spicy for him.”

“If you can’t handle the heat, get out of the Fire Nation,” Toph smirks by Zuko’s elbow. “Ha!”

Sokka flings his hand over his heart. “I’ll have you know that this gross over-spicing has grown on me in every other food group. I just can’t condone interrupting the flavor profile of this excellent meat!”

“I can have the palace chefs adjust the spice level for your meat in the future,” Zuko offers.

“Thank you, Zuko!” Sokka says. “Finally, someone supports me!”

“Yeah,” Toph sighs. “Zuko _would_ care about your meat.” She says it so quietly that Zuko thinks (prays) that no one hears it but him. He elbows her anyway. She laughs and slams her elbow so hard into his gut that he doubles over and faceplants in the stir fry.

“Are you okay?” Katara asks.

“Mhm,” Zuko says, pulling a chili off his eyebrow.

“So,” Toph says. “What’s everybody doing today? I was thinking we could go to a really high-class brothel and rob some rich guys.”

“You can do that,” Suki says with a small snort. “But some of us have work. Speaking of which, I have a training to lead now.” With a wave and a chorus of “See you laters,” she heads out the door of the dining room.

“Well-put, Suki,” Sokka says. “I personally will be listening to some old guys talk about proper fur storage until my eyeballs melt out of my head.”

“I thought that all of the Water Tribe negotiations were done,” Zuko says, surprised.

“Oh, they are for the Fire Nation,” Sokka agrees. “This is between the Northern and Southern delegations. As long as we have the airships for transport, we might as well send other things besides waterbenders to the South. Since there are so many of us here for Fire Nation negotiations, we’re just fitting some extra bookkeeping in.” He winks. “Trust me, I would much rather be watching you try not to fall asleep while Minister Bohyung talks.”

“She’s gotten a little bit more interesting since she transferred to Agriculture,” Zuko deflects. His cheeks warm. “But I would rather have you there, too.”

Sokka smiles softly at him. Zuko’s stomach starts doing cartwheels.

Aang breaks the moment. “Katara and I will be meeting with Mai today. She asked us to look over materials she was planning on including on the Air Nomads.”

“Well,” Toph says, turning to Zuko. “It’s you and me, Sparky. You down for a shakedown?”

“I have tea with Uncle soon,” Zuko demurs. “Please try not to destroy anything _too_ valuable.”

“Oh, no promises. Diplomatic immunity, remember?” Toph belches, winks, and leaves.

“Hmm,” Zuko says thoughtfully as he watches her back. “Do you think I should assign Ty Lee to guard her?”

“Not unless you want some guys shaken down _and_ chi-blocked,” Sokka snorts.

“Fair point.”

Aang and Katara leave shortly after Toph. “My meeting is soon,” Sokka says. “I’ll walk you to the south balcony. That’s where you’re meeting Iroh, right?”

Zuko’s stomach graduates from cartwheels to full-on Ty Lee circus tricks. “I, I’d like that,” he says.

They walk through the halls in companionable silence, so close their arms touch. It ends too soon. “Well,” Sokka says at the door. “Hopefully I’ll get to see you for longer than a five-minute walk soon.” He smiles but his eyes are serious.

“Yes!” Zuko says too loudly. “I mean, hopefully, soon, yes. Negotiations with the Ba Sing Se delegation are almost done, and then we should be done with treaties for at least the next ten years.”

“Can’t come soon enough,” Sokka says. His arm stretches between Zuko and the doorway. Zuko can feel the heat emanating off his bicep. He steps closer.

“Yeah,” Zuko says breathlessly. His entire field of vision is Sokka, looking down at him with fond eyes and parted lips. _Maybe this is the perfect time_ , Zuko thinks.

Something moves out of the corner of his eye, and he steps back on instinct to enter a fighting stance. Sokka’s body moves into a defensive position as well. “My apologies, Sokka, nephew. I did not intend to frighten you.” Iroh holds a tea kit in his arms. “I came to brew the tea and enjoy some of the early afternoon sun.”

Zuko takes a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart. “Of course, Uncle.”

“Yeah, no problem Iroh!” Sokka says loudly. “I’ll uh, just uh, leave you to it!” He claps Zuko on the shoulder. “See you later.”

“Promise?” Zuko murmurs, in a voice much huskier than he intended. _The last time I almost kissed you, we ended up not speaking for a week_. That explains why he dropped his voice to a low murmur. The frustration must be getting to him. Spirits, he’s really compiling quite a collection of aborted romantic moments.

Sokka freezes like a fox antelope. He runs away like one, too, but not before squeaking some words that sound like “Yepdefinitelybye!” Zuko’s not imagining it—his ears are definitely pink. _Well, at least not all of it’s in my head_ , he thinks.

“Uncle,” he says, throwing his arms around Iroh.

“My nephew,” Iroh replies, wrapping his free arm around Zuko’s back. “It has been a long time.”

“Yes,” Zuko says, pulling back to look his uncle up and down. “Too long.”

Iroh nods. “The tea shop has kept me busy, I am afraid.” He smiles at Zuko. “Thankfully, I have all the time in the world to hear about what I’ve missed.”

***

Once Zuko mentions Sokka to Uncle, the whole story comes spilling out. The secret crush he’s been nursing for years. The solstice celebration (“Yes, I was very sad I could not attend it”) where Sokka clung to him. Asking all his friends for advice. All the ways he’s failed so far.

Iroh sits, nursing a cup of jasmine tea, and listens. When Zuko finally runs out of breath, he speaks. “Nephew, it seems that you are torn.”

Zuko sighs. “Of course I am. I think it’ll end well, but I have no way of knowing. And if it blows up in my face, I’ve lost one of my best friends.”

Iroh nods sagely. “Fire Lord Zuko, you stand at a fork between two roads. One is wrapped in darkness. The other is shrouded in fog. You cannot follow others’ lanterns down these roads. You must follow your heart.”

Zuko takes a deep breath before he keeps talking. “Uncle, my coming-of-age celebration is in a week. Soon I’ll be an adult in the eyes of the Fire Nation.”

“You have been an adult for much longer than that, nephew,” Iroh says.

Zuko waves his hand, frustrated. “Yes, I agree, but I have a question, and I need you to answer it adult-to-adult.”

He’s not sure if he’s imagining it, but it looks like Uncle Iroh’s eyes are twinkling. “Of course, Fire Lord Zuko.”

Zuko groans and drops his head into his hands. “Do you do this on purpose?”

Uncle Iroh lifts his teacup to his mouth. Zuko is _sure_ he’s smiling behind it. “I have no idea what you are talking about, my nephew.”

“Agni,” Zuko says. “Forget it, Uncle. It’s good to see you.”

***

“I’m so fucking bored,” Toph complains. A piece of earth hurtles toward Zuko. It shatters in midair. Mai’s knife embeds in the far wall.

“You can’t kill the Fire Lord three days before his coming-of-age celebration,” Mai says drily. “And now I’ve lost a knife.”

“It’s right there,” Aang says.

“Yeah, but I’m not getting it.”

“Why are you even here, Toph?” Katara asks. Then she coughs. “Not that I’m unhappy to see you, of course. I just didn’t think that reforming the Fire Nation school curriculum was, um, interesting to you.”

“It’s not. Spirits, Sugar Queen, did you miss the part where I just said that I’m bored out of my fucking mind?”

Zuko can practically see the steam coming off Katara’s forehead. “So why,” she says, remarkably evenly, “are you still here?”

Toph shrugs. “I thought it would be good to lay low for a little bit.”

“Oh, you mean after you robbed _the head of Zuko’s trade council_?”

“Hey, I said I was going to rob guys at a high-class brothel, and that’s what I did. Never say I’m not honest.”

“Please, explain to me what’s _honest_ about trapping men in the ground and telling them that they need to pay a security bill before they can leave.”

“It was a security bill. They pay it, they’re safe from me.” Toph shrugs.

“That’s called _graft_ , and it’s a crime. You should be in jail.” A vein is popping in Katara’s forehead. _So much for keeping even_.

“Oh, I’ll show you a crime—”

“Guys!” Suki stands and claps her hands together.

“I’m sensing some very dismal auras in this group!” Ty Lee chirps. “Am I going to need to do something about them?”

“No,” Toph and Katara say at the same time. Then they glare at each other.

“Maybe we should take a break,” Aang offers. “It’s been a couple of hours.”

“Yeah,” Sokka says, limbs sprawled over the couch. His feet are thrown over Zuko’s. “And everything is basically worked out, anyway. I say we eat some lunch!”

Ty Lee smiles beatifically. “I totally agree! Let’s go!” She grabs Sokka and hauls him to his feet. “Katara, Toph, I think you two could use the aura-cleansing powers of picken dumplings!”

“And veggie dumplings!” Aang adds enthusiastically. He takes Katara’s hand. “Let’s go, guys!”

“It’s a never-ending pep talk with those two,” Mai says flatly, but her eyes are fond as the six of them file out, all in varying degrees of lunchtime enthusiasm.

Zuko angles his head toward her. “Are you not going?”

“No,” Mai says. “I think we should talk.”

Zuko sighs. “Let me guess. About my nonexistent love life?”

“Everyone else has given you advice. Your ex might as well.”

Zuko presses his lips together to hide a smile. _It really has been everyone, huh?_ “Yeah, I guess so.” He moves next to her.

“You need to stop overthinking it,” Mai says flatly.

“You know, I think Azula said something like that, too.”

Something flickers in Mai’s face. “She was always very smart, in some ways.”

“She still is,” Zuko says. “I invited her to my coming-of-age celebration.”

“Can’t wait.”

Zuko grimaces. “Well, I don’t think she’ll come. Did you have anything else to say?”

Mai leans forward. “There will never be a right time. There will only be the moment you decide that your happiness is more important than waiting.”

Zuko’s eyes find the gold fan tucked into her shirt. “You would know, right?”

“Yes,” Mai says. “I would.” Her hand caresses the end of the fan.

“And I’m an idiot for not realizing that sooner?”

Mai’s lips twitch. “You’ve always been an idiot.”

“I guess,” Zuko says. “Thank you, Mai.” He reaches out and takes her hand in his. “You’ve always been there for me. I’m glad that we both have a lot of people like that now.”

Mai stands up. “Let’s get some dumplings before this conversation spoils my appetite.” She squeezes his hand. “I’m glad, too.”

They walk to the kitchens side-by-side, in silence. “We were waiting for you!” Aang says. “We’re going to have a picnic by the turtleduck pond. Are you coming?”

“Did you take a bag of seeds for the ducklings?” Zuko asks.

“Of course.” Sokka breaks in with a smile and threads his arm through Zuko’s. “I’m never without mine.”

Ty Lee presses a kiss to Mai’s cheek. “Everybody feeling better?”

“Let’s go,” Katara says fondly. “Before we make too much noise and the turtleducks run away.”

“There’s a ton of them,” Toph says. “So it’s fine if we scare a couple off.”

“No!” Zuko protests.

“It was a joke, Sparky…Mostly.”

“No scaring the turtleducks,” Suki says firmly. “I can’t be held responsible for my actions if you do.”

“Alright, alright.” Toph grabs Zuko’s other arm. “Let’s go!”

Sandwiched between Toph and Sokka, surrounded by most of the people he loves most in the world, contentment unfurls in Zuko’s chest like a banner.

***

The next couple of days pass in a blur. He signs the last couple of treaties and is immediately swept into last minute fittings and party planning. The next time Zuko sees any of his friends, he’s kneeling on the dais in the courtyard. The fine silk of his hakama can do only so much to buffer him from the stone. Zuko almost wishes he were still giving his speech, if only because he had to stand for it. Not quite, though. The sweat still on his palms (the Fire Lord can’t be seen wiping his hands on his kimono) prickles against the cold ground.

Above him, the Fire Sages are finishing a prayer for his adult reign. Incense wafts over his head: once, twice, three times, and he feels the brazier behind him send an arc of flame to the sky. A good omen. The best possible, in fact. The crowd in front of him bursts into applause and cheers.

Zuko feels nothing but relief as he rises to his feet. “Let the celebration commence,” he says, in the voice of authority still foreign to his ears.

“Congratulations, Fire Lord Zuko,” the High Sage says. “What an auspicious ceremony.”

“Thank you,” Zuko says. “I hope you enjoy the festivities.”

“You as well,” the High Sage says. The five of them walk down the stairs and disappear into the crowd.

Zuko squares his shoulders and prepares to walk into the throng.

“Whoo! Congrats, Zuko! Party time!” Aang grabs him by the shoulder and propels him into Toph, Katara, Suki, and Sokka.

“Yes!” Toph says. “You’re not getting out of my drinking games this time, Sparky!”

“I would never,” Zuko says.

“Let’s start with the food, please,” Katara says, with a meaningful glance at Aang. “I don’t think that anybody wants a repeat of last time.”

“Hey, just because the rest of you losers can’t handle your alcohol doesn’t mean you should ruin _my_ fun.” Katara clucks her tongue at Toph. “But fine, _mom_. The games will wait until _everyone’s_ in the mood.”

“As usual, I’m one step ahead of the rest of you,” Sokka says. He has a fistful of spring rolls, which he stuffs in his mouth. His cheeks bulge. “Okay, Tgh Aghve,” Sokka says, then swallows. “Okay, Team Avatar. Let’s assume defensive positions and find the nearest meat table!” They set off.

“This one isn’t spicy,” Zuko says, pointing to a tray of ox hippo steak. 

“Thank the spirits,” Sokka says, piling it on his plate.

“No,” Suki says with a twinkle in her eye, “Thank Zuko.”

“Thank you, Zuko,” Sokka says. He proffers his plate. “Want to try?”

“Not yet,” Zuko says with a sigh. He sees a gaggle of nobles out of the corner of his eye. “I need to do some compulsory mingling, but I’ll be back.”

“Wow,” Toph says. “Don’t have _too_ much fun.”

Mai and Ty Lee suddenly materialize next to him. “Won’t be a problem,” Mai says.

“Want some reinforcements?” Ty Lee asks him.

“Oh, yes, _please_ ,” Zuko breathes. The three of them head into the throng.

By the time they’re done with all the well-wishers, ass-kissers, and potential matchmakers, the moon is fixed high in the sky. Zuko feels like it’s been even longer. A glance at his companions tells him he’s not alone.

“Well,” Mai says, “I’m going to get drunk now.”

Even Ty Lee looks a little haggard. “I’m coming with you,” she says. “And nothing less than 30% alcohol.”

Zuko snorts. “Thank you, guys.” Mai raises a hand in acknowledgement as the two of them melt into the throng.

“You look like you could also use a drink.” Sokka emerges as they leave, holding a bottle of sake and two glasses.

“Have you been enjoying the celebration?” Zuko asks, eyeing the alcohol.

“Yes,” Sokka says. “Unless that’s your diplomatic way of asking me if I’m drunk, in which case the answer is no.”

Zuko raises his eyebrow. “Toph didn’t rope you into her drinking games?”

“I begged off,” Sokka says with a shrug. “Katara was right. I don’t want a repeat of last time.” He smiles at Zuko. “That hangover was killer.”

“Oh,” Zuko says.

Sokka reaches out and grabs his hand. “Come on. We’re going to hide under the vegetarian table. No one is over there, and you look like you need a break.” They stay against the wall. Sokka is right; the crowd thins out the closer they get to the vegetarian options. Zuko makes a mental note.

Beneath the table, it’s spacious and well-hidden. Zuko sinks gratefully into the carpet spread under the buffet. With a furtive look around, Sokka joins him and tugs the heavy, red tablecloth down. The drone of the party fades into a buzz. Sokka sets up the glasses and pours.

“Remember when we took that sake from your beach house?” Sokka whispers.

“And everyone left so it was just us, and we finished the whole bottle and got so hungover we wanted to die?” Zuko whispers back. “How could I forget?”

It’s hard to see Sokka’s face in the dim light filtering through the red brocade, but it looks like he’s smiling. “It feels like it was so long ago.” He lifts his glass. “Cheers?”

Zuko takes the shot. The alcohol spreads warmth through his chest and stomach. He waits a moment for it to go down. “It was,” he says finally. “It was a lifetime ago. We were child soldiers. I was a traitor to the Fire Nation.”

Sokka shakes his head. “And now you’re the best Fire Lord they’ve ever had. Who would have thought? Well, I did.”

Zuko rolls his eyes. “I just started.”

“And look at what you’ve done already!” Sokka says. “You led the Fire Nation into an era of peace and prosperity. They haven’t known either of those for over a hundred years.”

Zuko blushes. “I couldn’t have done it without you. Any of you, but you especially.”

Sokka waves his hand. “Please. You don’t need to flatter me, Zuko.”

“I’m not,” Zuko says defensively. He takes the next shot Sokka offers him. “Everyone else left as soon as the war was over. You stayed. Even though your tribe was rebuilding, you stayed to help me rebuild the bridges between the Fire Nation and the rest of the world.” He feels his way next to Sokka in the dark and presses himself against Sokka’s side. “Thank you,” he says.

“I’ll always be by your side,” Sokka says softly. He presses something small and wooden into Zuko’s hands. “Happy birthday, by the way.”

Zuko summons a lick of flame to carefully examine the present. It’s a turtleduck. The edges are ragged and it’s missing some of the finer details, which can only mean one thing: Sokka made it himself. The intimacy of it knocks the wind from Zuko’s lungs. “I love it,” he whispers. “Thank you. Again.”

“Really?” Sokka says. “You like it?”

“It’s exquisite,” Zuko says wholeheartedly. “It’s the best present I’ve gotten.”

“How would you know?” Sokka says slyly. “I know that you don’t open most of them until tomorrow.”

“I know,” Zuko says. Then he thinks, _fuck it. No more waiting_. “Sokka,” he says.

Sokka angles his head down. Now he’s so close that Zuko can see every detail of his face. His eyes are open and honest beneath his long lashes. He has a gentle, fond smile on his face. “What’s up, Zuko?”

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Zuko says, and he does, before he pickens out.

Kissing Sokka in real life is just like his fantasies. Sokka stiffens first, but soon he’s an enthusiastic participant, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. His lips are slightly chapped, and Zuko can faintly taste meat and alcohol on them. His stubble rubs against Zuko’s face.

Kissing Sokka in real life is nothing like his fantasies. He fills up all of Zuko’s senses. One of his hands tangles in hair streaming from Zuko’s topknot, and the other hoists Zuko onto his lap. Then he starts pressing kisses along Zuko’s jaw and throat, and Zuko stops thinking anything that isn’t _Sokka, Sokka, Sokka_.

He doesn’t know how long that lasts, but eventually Sokka moves to his ear and whispers, “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time.”

“Me too,” Zuko whispers back. “Why didn’t we?”

Sokka presses another, light kiss on Zuko’s lips. “Because we’re idiots?” He asks.

“Yeah,” Zuko agrees. “Kiss me again.”

Sokka does. He breaks away, and the look on his face is so serious that it clears the red haze in Zuko’s brain. “What’s wrong?” Zuko asks, concerned.

“Nothing.” Sokka says. “I just want you to know that this isn’t just a physical thing. I love you, Zuko.” He leans forward to press a kiss to Zuko’s lips again, then nestles his head in the crook of Zuko’s neck.

“I love you, too,” Zuko says, and he’s surprised by how easy it is to say. “And I just want you to know that I’ve asked literally everyone for advice, so they all already know how I feel about you. Uh, sorry.”

Sokka chuckles against his throat. “Well I asked a lot of people for advice, too, so I think we’re even. I really didn’t want to mess this up.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t ask Azula.”

“Oh, I did,” Sokka says. “Her advice was great, even though she wouldn’t stop calling me a peasant and she threatened to burn my dick off.”

“Okay,” Zuko says. The image of his sister talking to Sokka is so alien to him that he can’t even picture it, no matter how hard he tries. “Okay. Enough talking about my sister. More kissing. And can you do that thing with your tongue again?” Sokka smirks and obliges.

The tablecloth flies up. “About fucking time,” Toph says. Katara and Aang avert their eyes behind her.

“Could you put that back down, please? We’re having a moment.” Sokka pulls back slightly to glare at Toph through half-lidded eyes.

“No can do, Snoozles! You two have been ruining the sanctity of this family-friendly event for almost an hour, according to my feet. I’m cashing in the drinking games now.” She grabs both of them and hauls them out from under the table.

“Can this at least be a team effort?” Sokka complains. He loops his arm around Zuko’s waist and pulls him close. “I call my boyfriend.”

“That’s fine,” Toph says with a cackle. “Suki and I will wipe the floor with you two lovebirds.”

“Yeah, they already wiped us,” Aang says with a burp. He’s leaning heavily against Katara.

Katara’s eyes are glazed, but her smile is luminescent. “Congratulations, you two!”

“Love wins!” Aang cheers. He pumps his fist and a gust of wind ruffles Zuko and Sokka’s hair.

“Remind me,” Katara hiccups. “Remind me to give you two some safe sex pamphlets tomorrow. Aang and I are going to bed.” The two of them stumble toward the door.

“Don’t forget to practice what you preach!” Sokka calls after them. He presses a kiss to Zuko’s lips and smirks. “Ready to kick some ass?”

***

Toph and Suki obliterate them. They finally stumble up to Zuko’s chambers in the early hours of the morning, bouncing from wall to wall in an effort to steady themselves.

“This,” Sokka says with a belch, “is much better than the last time you had to take my drunk ass to bed.”

“It is,” Zuko agrees.

“Because we’re together?” Sokka asks. He’s giving the polar bear dog eyes.

“Yes,” Zuko says, and plants a sloppy kiss on him. “Because you’re my boyfriend, and it’s my birthday, and we’re headed to my bed for a good night’s sleep.”

“Mhmm,” Sokka says. “Sleep is good. After sleep, we can do more fun bed stuff.”

***

When they throw themselves onto the bed, Zuko feels something pressed into his back. Blearily, he lifts himself up to reveal a bottle of oil and a package of condoms. There’s a note.

“Whazzat?” Sokka mutters and grabs it. “Oh.” He blinks up at Zuko. “That was nice. Who sent it?”

Zuko blinks, and the words coalesce into something he can read. _Congratulations, brother. Happy birthday_ is written in Azula’s tight script. He flips it over. It’s on the back of a Li Qiang serial. He shows it to Sokka.

“What, so she went through all the trouble of sneaking into the palace and then just left it?”

Zuko shrugs. “Are you saying you wouldn’t expect that from Azula?”

“Huh,” Sokka says, gaze unfocused. “Guess I would.” A pause. “Where the fuck did Azula get oil and condoms?”

“That,” Zuko says with a sigh, “is something I’m going to ask next time I see her. Preferably when I’m at _least_ this drunk.” He moves the gift and lays down on the bed. “Right now, I’m going to enjoy a good night’s sleep.”

Sokka presses one more kiss on lips before laying down next to him. “That, babe, is a _great_ idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> All of the plays are made up. Rina and Jianyu, as you might have guessed, is a Romeo and Juliet knockoff.


End file.
